


Out-Tricked Or: Trying to Get Revenge on That One Asshole Alongside My Minecraft Girlfriend

by Mitsuboshi



Series: Hikaru/Reina Minecraft Girlfriend [2]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Semi-established relationship, minecraft girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuboshi/pseuds/Mitsuboshi
Summary: With their real life identities known, Reina and Hikaru have cast aside their old rivalry and began spending time together in the real world. As Reina learns to grapple with her feelings for Hikaru, she hatches a plan to take revenge on a devious Minecraft player.
Relationships: Koseki Reina/Nanjou Hikaru
Series: Hikaru/Reina Minecraft Girlfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Out-Tricked Or: Trying to Get Revenge on That One Asshole Alongside My Minecraft Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: the sequel that hardly anyone wanted. I highly suggest reading the fic that starts out this storyline here (it's a mess): https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789726
> 
> And lastly, congratulations on your new voice Reina! Hoping for Hero Versus content soon.

Reina’s finger pressed on the _‘Shift’_ key tightly. The tightest she ever pressed as she navigated the narrow edged of the massive ravine. Just one minor slip, and she could be sent free falling fifty levels down, straight into a river of deadly lava. Any concern about breaking the keyboard was nonexistent. All that mattered was that her and the block of TNT she held made it to the other end before it was too late. 

“Come on...” she muttered under her breath. “Just a little more....”

“Hey, don't be so tense....” 

Reina sent a side glance to the girl sitting next to her, but the young queen of evil quickly focused back on her game of Minecraft. “Come on, can't you see I'm almost there? You hurry up too! We gotta beat em’ to the punch!”

Hikaru sighed, and continued on the perilous in-game path behind her irate partner. After making it to the end of the ravine, the two girls halted, peering over the edge to see a small cobblestone hut situated on a small island of obsidian.

Now all they needed to do was wait.

“Laugh at me, huh...? Well I'll show you who's number one around here! Ahahaha!”

“Hey... keep it down, will yaaaa?” a voice called out in mild annoyance.

Remembering where they were, she immediately kept quiet, while Hikaru couldn't help but giggle softly. “What's so funny?” Reina asked, shooting her a grumpy look.

“You're really taking this seriously, huh?” The heroic girl leaned back in her seat, a sunny smile on her face. Such a smile almost took Reina aback, and returned her vision to the computer screen to save herself from the bizarre mix of feelings she held within.

It had been a few weeks since that fateful encounter... but she swore that it just happened yesterday. Hikaru Nanjo was supposed to be her arch enemy. An obstacle standing against all things evil. But what was supposed to be her greatest triumph turned into something a lot more... complicated. After all, who knew that the annoying, idealistic, hero-loving dummy sitting beside her was actually her Minecraft girlfriend! 

Ever since that day, the two have stopped quarreling and made the best effort to sort out their differences. Still, the relationship from online to real life took some getting used to. Out here, they could see past the text boxes and digital avatars. All those moments spent in-game, the late night exploits and chats that bordered on personal.... She had no idea how Hikaru felt, but for Reina, acknowledging HerOOOsAlly --the person she built a solid relationship with-- and Hikaru --an enemy to be defeated-- as the same person was hardly easy.

Yet in spite of that, the two agreed to meet up at an all-ages internet cafe and play together. It was better to discuss things in person than having to type it up in the game chat, but Hikaru decided that meeting up would help strengthen their bonds too. Now if only they got a private booth, instead of open seating....

“What they did wasn't nice at all, but we don't have to go through with this.” Hikaru suggested. “Maybe we can meet them head on first! Let them know what they're doing isn't right. That's the proper path of justice!”

“Tch...” Reina scoffed at such a naive suggestion, shaking away her deep thoughts and letting the yearning of revenge overtake her once more. “You think Reina-sama can let this go? You should know me by now. A fool like them needs to know their place!”

This quest started when _they_ showed up: MMMirage. This player didn't catch her attention at first. People came and went on their usual Minecraft server, and often there was nothing remarkable about any of them. Little did anyone know that MMMirage would build a devious reputation.... Tales of merciless pranks were being reported by the server players. Creepers led inside houses, chests of valuable minerals replaced by wheat. The younger denizens of the server were devastated by such things. These exploits didn't take long to reach Reina's ear, and immediately she figured that they were trying to usurp her reign. Except this person was taking it too far! They were trying too hard to out-do her genius by being this destructive.

Very soon, it all culminated in one, fateful encounter with this daring newcomer.

**XxDEVIL_QUEENxX** : you think youre all that huh tryhard? i'll show you who's the boss of this server! 

**MMMirage** : what are you talking about (￣■￣;)!?

**XxDEVIL_QUEENxX** : GET REKT

Reina was lucky enough to corner them deep underground in a large cavern. Armed with her trusty diamond sword (with five different enchantments!), she was ready to fight for dominance as the server’s true master trickster. Except what was supposed to be one hard fought battle had a different outcome: All MMMirage did was out-maneuver her and disturb a massive amount of loose gravel from above, falling on top of Reina and burying her. Desperately she tried to dig her way out, but the gravel was too much, suffocating her to death.

**MMMirage** : sucks for you www ←～（o ｀▽´ )oΨ

She watched helplessly as her adversary took all her gear. Not just her sword, but her best mining tools and armor. Even the extra diamonds she mined beforehand. Now she was left with nothing. Just another victim in their chaotic warpath. The disgrace of that day burned within her... leading Reina to craft the ultimate revenge.

The plan was super simple: leak the location of a hut with lots of loot inside to MMMirage, then wait for them to come and try to claim it. When they enter the hut through the iron door (with no button to open it on the inside), Reina would place a TNT block and ignite it, letting it fall down into a hole in the hut’s ceiling and boom! (Literally). Alongside extra TNT underneath the hut’s floor, the explosion would do the trick in slaying this nuisance, and teach them a lesson once and for all.

“Nihihi...” she snickered in anticipation. “Come on, where are you, MMMirage? Reina-sama has a special surprise~”

“You know... I've been thinking.” Hikaru said all of a sudden.

“Hm?” Reina raised a curious brow. “About what?”

“Out of all the players on the server, you’re really the only one who's been going out of their way to oppose MMMirage.”

The scheming girl snorted. ”Obviously. No one else can do it, and I can't have them trample over my dominance!”

“Well yeah,” Hikaru stated as she casually cycled through her inventory with the mouse wheel. “But... it's like you're really doing your hardest to fight against their ideals. Like how two villains don't see eye to eye in a hero show! Usually the more noble of the two end up clashing with the other. And they might end up acting quite heroic!”

“Huh!? What are you getting at!?” Reina snapped, standing up from her seat. “Of course I don't like how they're acting, and I don't like doing anything too hurtful to anyone like them, and... aww geez! This is revenge! Re-ven-ge!”

“You're being loud agaaain~” the voice from before spoke.

“Ngh....” The overreacting prankster sat down.

Hikaru couldn't help but giggle again. “Revenge aside... You're actually quite caring. That's what I like about you!”

Feeling her face heat up, Reina grumbled and rested her head down on the desk. “Shut up....” Back-and-forths like this weren't new. Even before they discovered their real life identities, they engaged in similar conversations that made her a bit flustered. But to hear such words in a cheery, supportive tone hit differently. Something that bore deeper into her chest and made her heart pound faster.

While the flustered girl tried to hide her weakness, Hikaru’s eyes widened when she noticed something on her screen. “Wait! They're here!”

Reina immediately raised her head up and looked at her own game, seeing a lone figure slowly attempting to navigate at the bottom of the ravine, the small hut their destination. “MMMirage!”

Watching her unexpected prey, Reina shifted back to her devilish self. Quickly she placed down the TNT block in the right position, then brought out her flint and steel. This was it. In a matter of seconds she'd enact her revenge.

“Almost there... almost there....” Her eyes remained unblinking, the figure of MMMirage just a few blocks away. Hikaru didn't bother looking at her own screen, instead opting to watch Reina’s point of view. Finally, their target stood right outside the hut, hitting the button and walked straight through the open door. 

“NOW!”

With a rapid click, Reina lit the TNT, the flashing block making its way down towards the entrapped prey. “Ahahahaha!” she let out a triumphant laugh. “Victory is mine!”

**MMMirage left the game.**

Reina and Hikaru let out a collective: “...Eh?”

The plummeted TNT went off, detonating the other blocks in a grand explosion that obliterated the hut. Unfortunately, the blast did not take any other victims with it.

“WHAT!?” Reina yelled in disbelief, shooting up from her seat again. “How the hell did that happen!? That's not fair!”

“Hey, Reina, calm down,” Hikaru urged her. “There are still other people here!”

Her suggestion went unheard. “Who do they think they are!? Ohh when I get my hands on them I'll... I'll-!” 

“Geeez... why so serious~?” 

Reina paused when she heard that voice again. This time she turned around, wanting to take a look at who it belonged to. She saw a girl on the other side of the room getting up from her seat, grabbing her bag as if ready to leave. The girl was much older than she was, the most notable things about them being her purple hair and punkish wardrobe.

“You really need to chill, you know~” She said. Her tone sounded flat, but it contrasted with a rather devious smile on her face.

“What's your problem...?” Reina asked, scowling. She couldn't help but feel insulted. The two of them locked stares briefly, but the strange girl shook her head.

“Nothing really... just don't lose your head, OK~?” And with that, she walked away towards the exit. “Bye bye~” 

The peeved Minecraft player stuck their tongue out, and pulled down an eyelid at them as they walked out through the door. “Seriously, what's up with that girl, huh? Weirdo....”

Hikaru merely shrugged. "They sure were strange...." She returned her focus to the computer, her player character still overlooking the aftermath of Reina's failed trap. "But wow, they really left before the TNT went off. That’s too much of a coincidence... could it be that they’re psychic?”

“I don’t care if they’re psychic or a wizard,” Reina bitterly said. “There’s just no way. I had everything set up perfectly! My plan was foolproof!” A heavy sighed followed her exasperation, and she slumped in her chair sullenly. “They really played me for a fool.... How humiliating.”

“Come on, you never planned for that to happen,” Hikaru tried her best to offer some kind of encouragement. “On the bright side, at least they didn’t end up killing you again!”

“Oh yeah? Like that’s supposed to make me feel better,” the disheartened girl muttered. “I really wanted to teach her a lesson. Show her who was really number one around here.”

“Well,” the young hero rolled her computer chair close to Reina. “You’re still number one to me!”

“Ngh!” It was enough to jolt Reina out of her funk, caught off guard by such kind words. “You idiot! You honestly think that’s supposed to make me feel better!?”

“Did it?”

Reina averted her gaze downward, unable to keep her cheeks from tinting red. “OK... kinda. A little. Got it!? Don’t let it get to your head....”

Hikaru happily nodded. “Hehe, got it! Don’t worry, Reina! There’s always next time. Except, I still think we should confront them directly and get them to stop their behavior. The outcome might be a lot better for all of us!”

“Geez, still on that love and peace stuff?” In spite of everything, she put on her best grin. “Heh, okay then... we’ll try it your way next time. But I’ll be packing every trick in the book if things go sour.”

“Fine by me. It’s good to be prepared,” Hikaru agreed. “But remember, we’ll face them together. When we’re together, there’s nothing that can stop us.” 

Reina watched as she clenched her fists, confidence in her voice and determination sparkling in her eyes: an undeniable hero. It might be a pain to deal with, but that girl’s persistence earned her endearment. That’s right. Two sworn enemies, light and darkness, somehow ended up in a bizarre relationship because of this dumb videogame. Fate sure had a mysterious way of testing the queen of evil. Yet for what’s worth, she didn’t regret any second of it.

“Reina?”

She snapped out of her thoughts, seeing Hikaru now looking more concerned over her silence. “Huh? Yeah... A-anyway, we still got twenty minutes before our session expires. Want to kill time and mine the bottom of the ravine? There might be diamonds we overlooked.”

“Sure!” The ally of justice said as she pushed herself back to her computer. “I could use a few more for tools.”

“Okay, but don’t expect me to give you any if I find them first.” Reina replied mischievously, readying a bucket of water in order to provide access to the bottom. 

“Ehhh? Come on!” Hikaru groaned. But Reina wouldn’t be that merciful. 

“Finders keepers~” 

* * *

The girl made her way out of the internet cafe, checking to see what she missed on SNS. The quest to kill time was never ending, but at least those two hours gave her some amusement. 

Ah youth. Must be fun to get so hung up on things like Minecraft. She recalled the noisy player and her companion going on and on about revenge this, justice that. She almost had just as much fun listening to them as she did trying to out maneuver them. Honestly, she wouldn’t have had a clue about the trap if that one girl didn’t keep running her mouth about it. 

The sounds of Shibuya weaved all around her, but she could still hear their voices clearly in her head.

“Fufu...” Mamimi Tanaka chuckled, flashing a grin to no one in particular. “Better luck next time~”


End file.
